fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Danganflipa SOS Announced!
Happy Easter, everyone! I may as well tell you guys… I’ve been keeping a secret for a while now, but now seems like a good time to tell everyone. You know, as an Easter gift. There will be one last Danganflipa series after Danganflipa MM, and it's called Danganflipa SOS! The main character this time is Cori, the Former Ultimate Captain. Monokuma has yet another killing game to bring to the Flipverse, called the Killing School Reunion! In a world set thirty years into the future, Flip’s Peak Academy is teaming with the Sirius Cruise Line to hold a lottery that selects fifteen former Ultimate students to spend a full week on board! Cori, the Former Ultimate Captain, was offered to drive the Sirius, so she decided who was going to win the lottery. After seeing familiar names from her high school days, she decided to declare them as the lottery winners. The sixteen board board the Sirius until it stops in the middle of nowhere, and Monokuma announces another killing game! Stay in touch for more info on Danganflipa SOS! Cori is the Former Ultimate Captain. She has been sailing ever since she was a little girl, and has become a brave, independent woman ever since. She is still learning how to control her temper, though, and has trouble relying on others, which can make it difficult to participate in a class trial. However, she knows that the truth comes first, and it's up to her to find it. Skip is the Former Ultimate Construction Worker. He has been a bit rough around the edges ever since he was a child from Oniontown, but is a very nice guy once you get to know him. He always has his blind pet rat, Pastrami, by his side, who often creeps people out. Because of this, they see Skip as a very lonely man, but he eventually gains trust with the others. Quinn is the Former Ultimate Lawyer. Obviously she's going to be helping out a lot in trials. She has had a very stressful life running her law firm, and she grew arrogant due to this stress. She says that she hasn't smiled or had fun in a very long time, meaning that she doesn't get along well with the other adults. After having to deal with a trouble-loving teen and a divorce, she thought she'd never be happy again, but she seems to become good friends with Jojo. Kingsley is the Former Ultimate Comedian. One of the most popular adults of the bunch. His least favorite thing in the world is negativity, and he wants to spread joy all around the world. From cracking jokes, to holding taco-eating contests, to hosting fan-favorite tournaments for Papa Louie, Kingsley has made quite a name for himself. When someone is in a bad mood, he's always there to cheer them up, even if it's a terrible pun. Mary is the Former Ultimate Painter. She's a pretty quirky lady, always ready to get a jumpstart on work. Although she loves to paint houses and buildings, her excessive energy can turn into clumsiness, which causes her to be either unreliable or annoying. Others think of Mary as more annoying, since she practices her bagpipes every morning, but thankfully her love for music led to a wonderful friendship with Hugo. Hank is the Former Ultimate Officer. He never loses his cool when under pressure, and promises to defeat Monokuma after he survives the killing game. His confidence wins the heart of Julep, but he doesn't return her affection. His confident and determined personality seems to suggest that he is a very boring person, but he loves to talk with others, especially about food. Peggy is the Former Ultimate Wrangler. She's a full-out country girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. She's also the only person out of the group to work at one of Papa's restaurants (Papa's Hot Doggeria), so she takes responsibility for cooking all of the meals for the group. Peggy is a huge sports fan, and she never misses a baseball game when the Toastwood Turkeys play. It irritates her when she gets treated like a stereotypical country girl, so she makes sure to let everybody know that she doesn't like it by raising her voice. Jojo is the Former Ultimate Critic. This man certainly has a way with words; most people say that he should be a poet. He describes everything in a way that everyone can agree with, while sprinkling his speech with imagery, metaphors, and class. However, he is feared by many; labeled as the secondary rival of Papa Louie himself, he has been known to make surprise visits to his restaurants to see if he is worthy of his status. In person, Jojo is a pretty jovial person, he's always in a good mood, and he always politely laughs at jokes. He has a bit of a crush on Quinn, but the way he keeps his crush a secret is executed quite well. Clair is the Former Ultimate Physician. She has been known to be a very kind person, sometimes even passive, and she always puts others before herself. She always has a smile on her face, knowing that she helps her patients. Clair can be very sleep-deprived, and will start sleeping during the most inappropriate times, such as while she's talking, or during a class trial. Hugo is the Former Ultimate DJ. As a long-time fan of the classic rock era, he grew a love for music and founded his own shop to sell records and music merch. He is better known as DJ Honey Buster. His DJ persona has captured the hearts of many women in Tastyville and beyond, and although he seems like a huge ladies man, he would prefer to stay single, in order create mystery among his fans. Of course, he'll flirt with some other women in the killing game, even the women who are already married! Julep is the Former Ultimate Florist. She is quite an approachable and friendly woman, who is always ready to engage in conversation and serves as the mother figure of the group. Her favorite thing on Earth is... well, Earth itself. She refers to nature as "she" and "her," holding it in high regard. She found the balance of nature to be very beautiful, and her life revolves around it. Julep is connected to Powder Point's history, as she is the great-granddaughter of Cornelius Powder, the man who once owned its land. Foodini is the Former Ultimate Game Show Host. He is always blinded by money, fame, his reputation, and his appearance, but his heart’s in the right place. Foodini gained his fame by hosting popular game shows such as Epic Fail, What a Deal!, and he even went abroad to host a Japanese dating game show called Doki Doki Okane Romance. His popularity rivals Kingsley’s, but they get along quite well. He views himself as a “higher being” towards the others because of his fame, but this isn’t to say that he’s completely selfish. Foodini makes sure that everyone has a great time with each other; it’s his talent to create happiness, after all. Shannon is the Former Ultimate Reporter. She’s always determined to find the latest and juiciest scoop, but she can be a bit airheaded at times. Shannon has a habit of talking too much, but she has been told many times that she has a lovely voice. She works for Nowtime News, where she is partnered up with famous reporter Duke Gotcha. Shannon is an avid comic book fan, and loves action movies. She lacks confidence in herself because she feels that she is overshadowed by Duke. But she’s learning to overcome her self-doubt and to become courageous again. Georgito is the Former Ultimate Entrepreneur. He is a very wealthy man who is respected by all around him. He has a very keen and sharp mind, and despite his formalities and politeness, he is not afraid to put people in their place, or to shut people up. Georgito owns the famous Georgito's Palace, right next to Papa's Wingeria, where people can stay the night in a luxurious hotel and play some casino games as well. He has a hated for lawyers, and Quinn is not excluded from Georgito's opinion. Cherissa is the Former Ultimate Aromachologist. Never one for negativity, Cherissa uses her aromas to spread joy, peace, and positivity to everyone around her, by taking advantage of running Smellbound, a kiosk in Whiskview Mall. Her love for aromachology sprouted from her love for fashion, so she takes care to look her best everyday. Cherissa believes that in order to survive the Killing School Reunion, one must try their hardest to improve their aura, and the auras around them. This will lead to happiness, and eventually peace. Johnny is the Former Ultimate Lumberjack. He is a pretty pessimistic man, who works mainly just to live a decent life in his log cabin. Even though he was the Ultimate Lumberjack, he makes it clear that he hates the outdoors. Johnny loves exercise, though, and can be found doing workout videos and pushups frequently. He can be pretty show offish, ever since he stole the show during Maple Mountain's Annual Woodchop Show, and now he is a complete attention hog. Cherissa constantly hangs around him in order to improve his aura, but she just annoys Johnny. However, he warms up to her later. CaptainCori.png|Cori, Former Ultimate Captain Skip2.png|Skip, Former Ultimate Construction Worker Quinn.png|Quinn, Former Ultimate Lawyer KINGSLEY.png|Kingsley, Former Ultimate Comedian Mary Style B.png|Mary, Former Ultimate Painter Hank-A.png|Hank, Former Ultimate Officer Peggy.png|Peggy, Former Ultimate Wrangler Jojo B.png|Jojo, Former Ultimate Critic Clair Style B.png|Clair, Former Ultimate Physician Hugo Style B.png|Hugo, Former Ultimate DJ JulepO.png|Julep, Former Ultimate Florist FoodiniCleanedup.png|Foodini, Former Ultimate Game Show Host Shannon.png|Shannon, Former Ultimate Reporter Georgito.png|Georgito, Former Ultimate Entrepreneur Cherissa.png|Cherissa, Former Ultimate Aromachologist Johnny.png|Johnny, Former Ultimate Lumberjack Who Do You Think Survives the Killing School Reunion? Cori, Former Ultimate Captain Skip, Former Ultimate Construction Wroker Quinn, Former Ultimate Lawyer Kingsley, Former Ultimate Comedian Mary, Former Ultimate Painter Hank, Former Ultimate Officer Peggy, Former Ultimate Wrangler Jojo, Former Ultimate Critic Clair, Former Ultimate Physician Hugo, Former Ultimate DJ Julep, Former Ultimate Florist Foodini, Former Ultimate Game Show Host Shannon, Former Ultimate Reporter Georgito, Former Ultimate Entrepreneur Cherissa, Former Ultimate Aromachologist Johnny, Former Ultimate Lumberjack '''Yeah, this was an April Fools joke. '''I'll go ahead and put up what the death order would have been. #Hank (killed by Shannon) #Shannon (executed by Monokuma) #Peggy (killed by Hugo) #Hugo (executed by Monokuma) #Mary (killed by Clair) #Skip (killed by Clair) #Clair (executed by Monokuma) #Cherissa (killed by Foodini) #Foodini (executed by Monokuma) #Jojo (killed by Georgito) #Quinn (executed by Monokuma on false charges) #Georgito (executed by Monokuma) The mastermind was Georgito, and the four survivors were Cori, Kingsley, Julep, and Chester. Chester was actually using Johnny as a disguise to infiltrate the Sirius and find the mastermind. Category:Blog posts